


女扮男装？

by ziche0621



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziche0621/pseuds/ziche0621
Summary: 基尔伯特觉得自己的玩伴菲利克斯长得太像女人，说不定是女扮男装，他决定一探究竟。
Relationships: Poland & Prussia (Hetalia), Poland/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	女扮男装？

**Author's Note:**

> 波兰x普鲁士，本家摸蛋蛋梗，小男孩们太可爱了！！！希望喜欢他们的人来找找我，我们一起吹，呜呜呜。

“我们忠实于上帝！”

“哦。”

“我们要一生独身！”

“哦。”

“所以！本大爷都没机会和女人说话……”

“哈！哈！”

菲利克斯楞了一下，挥动着小胳膊倒在草地上，从呛得难受的喉咙里挤出几声笑。没听错吧，基尔伯特这个家伙真的没和女人说过话。他抬起头，银发男孩鼓着腮帮子狠狠剜了他一眼，随即大声嚷嚷着粗俗的古语，貌似要把他大卸八块。他端坐着忍笑，基尔伯特骂了几句也觉得没意思，干脆盘起腿坐在他旁边：“喂，你别说出去。特别是该死的海德薇莉。”

“好好好。”菲利克斯憋着笑，心里筹划着该怎么添油加醋对海德薇莉描绘基尔伯特即将一辈子处男的事实——海德薇莉可是他们三个里力气最大，最有男子气概的人，他要是知道了，基尔伯特会被嘲笑到蚯蚓洞里吧！

基尔伯特可没时间理会波兰人的小心思。他已经开始长高，声音变粗，小腿肚冒出腱子肉，也许用不了多久就会像大团长一样强壮。但即使是他们也会有思春期，少年们用不完的精力总得找个地儿发泄。可惜通向女人的路被乱七八糟的杂物堵死还插了个十字架在前面。他瞪了一眼窃笑的菲利克斯，这家伙最近长高了些，只是下巴一点都没变宽，依旧是那副娘们唧唧的小样。

——说不定，真是个女的？

“咳咳，卢卡谢维奇。”基尔伯特清清嗓子，他的心脏要把胸腔撞开，却还得保持一副漫不经心的样子。“有事？”菲利克斯停止脑内活动，懒散地驼着背盯着草坪。

基尔伯特深吸一口气：“所以……让我摸一下你的蛋蛋。”

“……啥？为什么！”

“你看起来像个女的，说不定就是女扮男装……”

“胡扯！”菲利克斯猛地窜起，躲开基尔伯特伸到自己裆下的爪子。一定是骑士团的禁欲生活给这家伙弄得饥不择食。白毛小子不肯善罢甘休，两脚一蹬向他扑过来，吓得菲利克斯撒丫子就跑。

苍天在上，基尔伯特傻得可爱一孩子，还真变态了。

菲利克斯绞尽脑汁想着该怎么甩开后面的家伙，基尔伯特的速度在这时候变得极为优秀。他气急败坏地一边跑一边把骑士团祖宗十八代问候了个遍，刚准备转进旁边的小树林，骑士团的祖宗们就变出了一根草藤绊在他脚下。

基尔伯特见菲利克斯摔了个狗啃泥，猛地一跳整个身子压上去。菲利克斯学着水蛇努力扭动身子，不让基尔伯特碰到裤子。对方比他想象的要敏捷，乘着他努力抬腰的空档从腹部摸到下身，拍了拍他裆下：“你要是敢乱动，本大爷就捏爆它。”

威胁有用，身下的家伙安静了，基尔伯特心满意足地隔着裤子碰了碰对方腿间的物什。他确实摸到了袋囊，软软的小球躺在他手心，稍微一捏，菲利克斯就颤抖一下。

可惜隔着东西碰总是不太爽，基尔伯特想，他扯了扯菲利克斯的腰带，试图把手从皮肤和衣物的缝隙中伸进去。他的动作被一声啜泣打断，基尔伯特暗道不好，一把把菲利克斯翻过来，果不其然金发男孩已经红了眼圈。

——海德薇莉要是知道他又弄哭了菲利克斯，还得再揍他一次。“喂喂……男子汉哭什么哭。”基尔伯特只好停下动作，拽下菲利克斯捂在眼睛上的手。

“你……混账。”菲利克斯噎了半天才骂出一句。他也不挣扎，只是平躺在基尔伯特身下，扭过脸不去看对方那张欠揍的脸。

“得了吧，菲利克斯，也就你这么娇气。”基尔伯特干笑两声，菲利克斯胸腔剧烈起伏，却想不出什么反驳的话，三两下眼泪又掉了下来。“可是……好难受啊。”他稍微抬头，看了看撑起小帐篷的下身。基尔伯特顺着他的视线低头，也楞在原地。

“什么情况？”

“都怪你！”

“是不是因为……”基尔伯特揉了揉小帐篷，菲利克斯闷哼一声。“很，很痛吗？”基尔伯特抽回手，却看见对方窃笑一下：“蠢货，其实还挺舒服的，你信吗？”

“什么嘛！你诓我！”基尔伯特一拳砸在菲利克斯脸旁的草地上。“对了，这是什么……？”

“嘻。有位大人跟我讲过这是什么。”菲利克斯单手勾住基尔伯特脖颈，另外一只手往他下身探去。“算是正常现象吧……你想试试吗？”

基尔伯特只来得及后悔几秒。

菲利克斯逃跑速度一般，脱衣服倒是迅速，三下五除二把两人扒了个精光。树林里有点冷，他们坐在披风上挤成一团。基尔伯特感觉脸上有点烫，这不是他们第一次裸身，但不像现在这样笨拙地试图亲吻对方。菲利克斯把头发拢到耳后，示意他吻自己的脸颊：“那位大人说亲吻是第一步。”

他照做了，嘴唇接触的皮肤在瞬间变烫，菲利克斯咯咯笑着想移开，基尔伯特抢先一步在他脸蛋上啃了一口，换来手臂上不轻不重一巴掌。

“会痛啊！”菲利克斯擦去脸上的口水，基尔伯特再次凑近——两人同时意识到不能再凑近，他们的胸膛几乎能贴到一起。心跳和呼吸声在突如其来的安静中无限放大，加速，直到基尔伯特无师自通地舔了舔菲利克斯耳后的皮肤。

菲利克斯猛地一顿，还想往后撤，基尔伯特赶紧抓住他的肩膀。有点咸，可能是汗液的味道，不过不难吃。他认真地思考，随即用鼻尖拨开垂下的金发，舌尖顺着下颌骨的线条向下，最后干脆偏头枕在对方肩膀上，认真舔吻肩颈连接处。

菲利克斯的手僵在半空中，他喘得厉害，另一人造成的湿热让他全身酥麻，险些忘了自己要干什么。他强迫自己搂上基尔伯特的腰，似乎比上次他看见时壮了些，但依旧柔韧。基尔伯特轻轻咬了他一口，菲利克斯小声抱怨，双手下滑经过腰窝按住臀肉。“嘘——没事的，继续、继续。”他在白发男孩耳边开口，让他继续亲吻自己。基尔伯特感受到了危险，但不是战争中让他几近丢了性命的危险。他不敢信任菲利克斯，覆在臀部的手乱揉乱捏，又在造成痛觉前收敛力道。并不难受，他想，菲利克斯知道的真的比较多……

“……等等！”手指顺着尾椎探向臀缝时，基尔伯特吓了一跳，猛地一挣扎把菲利克斯也吓得一愣。“你想干什么，本大爷警告你……”基尔伯特使劲掐住金发男孩的脸蛋，话没说完，菲利克斯一瘪嘴又要哭出声：“讨厌！我不会伤你的，你干嘛啊……”

基尔伯特又后悔了，刚才他还暖融融的，一停下冷风立刻叫嚣着彰显存在感。“好好好本大爷知道了，你继续、继续。”他手忙脚乱地揉了揉自己掐出的指甲印儿，可菲利克斯还是忍不住掉眼泪，他只得伸出舌头接住划过脸颊的泪珠。

“……真像只狗。”菲利克斯小声说，随即腰上挨了一下。那双手又回到了原来的位置，手指探进臀缝摩挲，指甲来回拨弄紧闭的入口。

基尔伯特轻轻吸了口气，他看着菲利克斯舔湿手指，刚意识到什么，对方已经把一个指节塞了进去。“没事、没事，你不会受伤的。”菲利克斯的声音带着颤。

基尔伯特没感觉到痛，异物感还在能忍受的范围内。暖和的感觉又回来了，现在他决定信任对方，把整个身子的重量都压上去。菲利克斯猛地一甩，两人抱成团滚出披风铺好的位置。基尔伯特的背被草叶划的发痒，有东西抵在屁股上滑来滑去。

菲利克斯往手心里吐了口唾沫，随便在下身抹了两把。基尔伯特只顾着看天空，这给了他可乘之机。他努力挤进入口，括约肌迟到的痉挛让他无法再前进半分。

“……好痛！”基尔伯特抱怨着，他全身发软，要不是使不上一点劲儿，他一定提起剑把菲利克斯分成三十六块泄愤。男孩徒劳地扭动着，下身疼了三分被硬生生添油加醋喊成三十分。“本大爷要死了！你这……你这杀人犯！刽子手！魔鬼！”

“男子汉大丈夫……怎……怎么可以随便喊痛！”菲利克斯不服输地顶回去。比起基尔伯特命不久矣的小样，他看起来要游刃有余一些，只是脑门上的细汗摆明了僵持着有多不好过。他三两下按住白发男孩的腿窝，使劲儿往里边顶了顶，好不容易才把还没完全长好的小家伙全部塞进去。

基尔伯特喘着粗气，他感觉自己被钉死了，身体里的东西跳动着彰显存在感。酸胀的感觉并不算难忍受——托年龄的福，菲利克斯还没大到把他撕裂。他看向下身，自己的小兄弟倒是翘得挺开心。“本大人忍不住嘛。”菲利克斯瘪瘪嘴，伸手捏了捏他的阴茎。

基尔伯特感觉小腹一抽，菲利克斯的手指在敏感的顶部摩擦，他想躲开，又忍不住挺腰，好让另一个男孩多碰两下。菲利克斯咬着下唇，暖乎乎的手心沾了不少前夜，把普鲁士人的下身蹭得一团糟。他终究没忍多久，抓住基尔伯特的腰抽出一些，又咬着牙挤进去。

基尔伯特险些没哭出声，当然不是因为疼。这太舒服了，一定是咒语。或许、或许是哪个魔鬼杀了菲利克斯，又扮成了他的模样，好对他施法。他捏捏金发男孩的耳朵，又摸摸他的肚子，就是没法确认这到底是不是菲利克斯。对方又撞了几下，基尔伯特终究是没忍住，一想到他的玩伴再也回不来了，他也得死在这里，两滴眼泪就顺着眼角直流到耳朵尖。“魔鬼！”他高喊着，双手掐住对方的脖子。“菲利克斯在哪！你也要杀了我吗！”

“你失心疯了吗？”菲利克斯哭笑不得，他本想着趁基尔伯特哭鼻子的机会挖苦几句，这下倒是不好意思再说什么。他擦了擦软绵绵的内壁，基尔伯特立刻泄了气，挂在他脖颈上的手也掉了下来。他捂着脸，确认这是菲利克斯的同时死活不承认自己害怕了。

“我说……真的没必要。”菲利克斯咬咬牙。他想多插一插，而不是把时间浪费在处理其他小孩的心理问题上。在他拉着基尔伯特的手快速抽插时，对方猛地弓起身体，长大了嘴巴却没发出声音。

菲利克斯轻轻吸了口气，环着他的肠肉开始剧烈痉挛，一层层推挤上来。酥麻的感觉通过全身，他按住对方因高潮而抽搐的身体，将体液留在深处。

基尔伯特终于有了放松的机会。他累得要死，高潮时持续不断的刺激几乎要了他半条命。他用手指点了点肚皮上的液体——那是他才撒上去的，再不失尴尬地问在他身边躺下的菲利克斯：“……这不是小便……吧？”

“……不是，应该不是。”菲利克斯连抬手的劲儿都快没了。他这才想起来自己把什么东西射在了里面，但愿基尔伯特没那么容易毒死，老天保佑，他还没长大，暂时不想被骑士团绑在火刑柱上烤成炭。

“那就好。”基尔伯特开心地翻了个身，拍拍菲利克斯光溜溜的屁股，菲利克斯瞪了他一眼，抓住那只手扔回基尔伯特自己的屁股上。基尔伯特不服气地瞪回去：“本大爷刚才还以为你死了！”

“没那么容易。”菲利克斯打个哈欠，把自己埋到基尔伯特胸前。


End file.
